


Your eyes are like coming home

by AstandsforAlex



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, the domestic au they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstandsforAlex/pseuds/AstandsforAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is litterally just a gross domestic au<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes are like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour while sleep deprived this is a trainwreck.  
> blah blah none of these characters belolng to me  
> It took ten minutes to figure out a title  
> have fun reading

Cisco laid in the double bed happily and sleepily, enjoying the sunlight warming his face. He enjoyed these sunny Saturday mornings where he didn’t have anything to do yet so he could just lay back and enjoy the silence aside from the quiet breathing from himself and his partner.

Cisco rolled onto his side leaning into Hartleys lanky chest, Cisco always teased him that he needed to eat a sandwich even though they both knew that they weighed almost the same weight, it was just distributed in different ways between the two of them. Cisco smiled breathing in Hartleys scent as the other man continue to lay there asleep.

He stayed in a sleepy trance, not quite asleep but not totally aware of his surroundings either, he was preoccupied with listening to Hartleys soothing and steady heartbeat. If Cisco had the chance to live in this moment forever, he gladly would with no second thoughts. 

After maybe thirty minutes of laying there Hartleys alarm on his phone started ringing signalling that they had to get up and face the world, Cisco wasn’t to fond of that but also had figured out by now that trying to keep Hartley in bed past a certain time was generally a bad idea, Cisco had found that out when Hartley had accidentally pushed him off the bed when he realized Cisco had convinced him to sleep in five more minutes than usual. Hartley hadn’t meant to push him off the bed but Cisco was wrapped around him and it was the only way to get up in the quickest way possible.

Cisco rolled off of the others chest when he heard the others muttered request for him to. He sat up and popped his joints. “You’ll get arthritis from doing that you know” He heard from below him. He looked down at hartley and grinned.

“Actually it’s been proved that it does no such thing, and you also pop your knuckles all the time so hush” He teased, softly hitting the other, prompting Hartley to start getting up and getting ready for the day. Cisco had insisted that it was Saturday and there was no reason to be waking up so early on a weekend since they didn’t have work but Hartley insisted that if they didn’t maintain a schedule that they would grow lazy, which Cisco thought was total bs, but complied with the others wishes nonetheless.

After they had gotten dressed they both wandered into the kitchen to find something to eat, neither were good with keeping food in the fridge and were more used to getting take out or going out. Both knew that it wasn’t exactly the healthiest lifestyle but they didn’t care, their system worked so neither of them really cared of others thought about it. 

After both of them had found a small breakfast they migrated to the couch, turning on the tv before Hartley went to work on his laptop as Cisco leant against his side while watching the tv. Promptly Cisco fell back asleep but Hartley didn’t wake him for a few hours until he started drooling onto his shirt. 

They stayed like this until about noon, when they argued about whose turn it was to go out and get their lunch. Hartley claimed that it was Ciscos but Cisco claimed that he had done it the past two weekends. Their compromise was to head over to Jitters together, much to the dismay of Hartley, Cisco wouldn't let him take his laptop. “We sit in the lab all day in front of computers, you can take a 30 minute break from it.” He claimed, ignoring the fact that Hartley didn’t spend nearly as much time on the computer as he did, in work or out of work. 

At Jitters they shared a small lunch, making small talk until they eventually fell into a comfortable silence, finishing their coffees while enjoying the atmosphere. Hartley always admired how the feeling of the shop somehow was simultaneously relaxing and energetic at the same time. The cool brown tones met with the warm orange and beige tones always as appealing to him.

  
After they were done at Jitters they went back to their apartment and back to their routine of sitting in front of the tv while doing their own things on the couch, every now and then one of them getting up to grab a soda from the kitchen or something else. They had a good weekend system going on and they wouldn’t change a thing about it. They stayed like that until both of them were tired when they shuffled back to the bed and promptly fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
